It Was His Duty
by TereZa95
Summary: Songfic - InuTaisho has to face his fate. In this crucial hours, what (and for whom) are his thoughts? Implicit character death. I suck at this, just read it :D FanFiction guys, this is NOT over!


Yes, I had already uploaded this but they had deleted it. So then, I have just 2 things to say: 1. I DO NOT OWN THE DAMN LYRICS, I DO NOT CLAIM THEM! 2. FanFiction guys, this is NOT over

Enjoy :)

**It Was His Duty**

_Its five oclock this morning, and the sun is on the rise_  
_Theres frosting on the window pane, and sorrow in your eyes_  
_The stars are fading quietly, the night is nearly gone_  
_And so you turn away from me, and tears begin to come_

He was the Great Lord of the Western lands. He had duties to attend to. The land he had forged with his strength and blood throughout centuries demanded things from him. In exchange, he got power, endless power and strength. And a name.

It was this name, Inu No Taisho, that enabled him to get the glorious demoness that now stood in front of him.

He could do whatever he wanted, except being with her.

The snow was covering the gardens outside. They were still sheltered by the ceiling on the entrance.

His duty was this. He shall do it.

But never had this power demanded so much of him

His life.

He had to fight Ryukossei. A dreadful enemy, with scales stronger than steel. Only his Bakuryuha would save him, and he doubted he would be able to do it, actually.

This was his good-bye to her.

It was his duty

He would not return

And she understood this. Her head, covered by a fur coat to protect her from the winter harshness, was low, the great crescent moon barely visible. Her white her was spilled through her shoulders, running freely down her back. And her golden eyes, so frequently cold with pride of the one who knows her high social statue and power, were now letting some silent tears trace her cheeks. For when she looked him straight into his brave eyes, she saw longing, sadness, but decisions. And she knew there would be no turning back. No more tomorrows together.

_And its goodbye again, Im sorry to be leavin you_  
_Goodbye again, as if you didnt know_  
_Its goodbye again, and I wish you could tell me_  
_Why do we always fight when I have to leave_

She would be all alone then. No mate to comfort her. He would leave her with no father for their child Sesshomaru. Though he seemed not to need one either.

They both stood at the entrance, looking straight into each other.

She still cried. Maybe she cried for the same thing he grieved on his inside.

How they spent their last hours together

_He was leaving again_

_- But for God's sake, Inutaisho, do you really have to go again?!- she demanded_

_- I've already told you, Ryukossei is unstoppable. It doesn't matter how much time I talk with him, he still attacks my lands!- they were on their bedroom, one on each side of the bed. She wandered like a caged animal._

_- But why?!_

_- Because I'm their ruler! They need me… she needs me!_

_His wife needed no more explanation. Inutaisho's infatuation with the human princess was well known. But it burnt her insides._

_- Is she really that more important to you than me?!- she asked, in the verge of crying_

_- No. But she needs me more than you do. _

_She made no sound at all, she just sat tiredly on the bed, covering her face with her fine hands. _

_InuTaisho breathed deeply. Why was it always like this? He had to go out frequently, and she had been angry about that since a short time from now. _

_He always felt guilty_

_More now that he would not return at all._

_He had a feeling of it; his fate was already decided._

_She sat next to her_

_- I will not come back this time- she raised her head with shock and fear- I will die._

_She wailed. _

_Not a particularly strong cry, but a heart-tearing one with its misery. _

_She did not talk more that night; she did not scold him for anything else._

_She just hugged him and cried_

_It seems a shame to leave you now, the days are soft and warm_  
_I long to lay me down again, to hold you in my arms_  
_I long to kiss the tears away, give you back the smile_  
_Other voices beckon me, to go a little while_

When the first signs that warned him that dawn was coming quickly, he felt a melancholy to no ends.

His last sunrise ever.

He still was holding the woman that devoted her life to him, which had cried almost all night and had fallen asleep in his arms. Below her shut eyelids he could still see the tear trail.

He stirred in his lap. When she opened her eyes, he could see her misery. And he was ashamed of being the cause. She just hugged him tighter, resting her face on his collarbone, needing the contact.

And then she smiled. A sad smile, true; but a smile anyways.

He wished he could have returned it.

He could have just spent this day with her, the weather seemed to be a nice one for that day. Maybe Ryukossei would give him a break. Maybe he would wait a day more. He longed to hold her for just a little longer, to smell her scent, to taste her mouth again, one last time.

But his people needed him.

It was his duty

Power demanded responsibilities

Power demanded his life.

_And its goodbye again, Im sorry to be leavin you_  
_Goodbye again, as if you didnt know_  
_Its goodbye again, and I wish you could tell me_  
_Why do we always fight when I have to leave_

_Have to go and see some friends of mine, some that I dont know_  
_Some who arent familiar with my name,_  
_Its something thats inside of me not hard to understand_  
_Its anyone who listens to me sing_

And besides, he was endowed with that human woman. She was bearing his heir, and she was being threatened. Her enemies or his would probably kill her after she delivered. He needed to be there, at least for their pup.

It was his duty.

If he didn't die with Ryukossei, the crash of a miserable, pitiful human sword would surely break him. Pathetic

Yet he would use his last breath on it. He still had hid swords. But would he have the strength to wield them?

* * *

_And if your hous are empty now, who am I to blame_  
_You think if I were always here, our love would be the same_  
_As it is the time we have, is worth the time alone_  
_And lying by your side, the greatest peace Ive ever known_

He laid dying on the ground of the ruined palace. Izayoi and InuYasha were save.

But he wasn't

His blood was dripping, his strength was leaving.

And on his last minutes, all he could think was on her face, surrounded by the halo of her smooth hair. On her standing tall with pride, on her being by his side on ceremonies. On her.

She had understood everything. He could have not stayed.

She told him this with their last kiss. A long, deep one, trying to take a souvenir after his death.

And though he didn't regret anything, he did confess to himself that no human princess would ever be compared with his mate

And with his last smile, he thought on their time spent together, enjoying each other's silence.

Power was nothing now.

His territory was now under Sesshomaru's control

But being with his wife was all that remained

True peace.

and that's it. Thanks for reading :D Leave your cool comments on the Review section :D


End file.
